Drabbles from Missionary Position
by annsan
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets from the season 9 ep, Missionary Position. Please check AN of each chapter for warnings/characters.
1. So Bad It's Good

**so bad it's good...**

breena &amp; jimmy pick the colors

Breena smiled earnestly over at her fiancé. "Jimmy, I know we said we wanted all of our friends there, but Daddy thinks we need to have to the wedding at home and not here."

"What do you mean 'home'?"

"Miami, Jimmy. He thinks his business associates expect to be invited. So it's going to be a bit bigger than we originally planned too."

"How…how much bigger?"

"At least 400."

Breena watched as Jimmy's mouth opened then closed without a sound coming out of it.

"Wow, ummm…that's really a lot larger…"

"I know, my Love. But I was thinking…" Breena paused in her thought to grab another slice of pizza from the large pan sitting on the table between them. She liberally coated it with crushed red pepper &amp; parmesan cheese before taking a bite &amp; humming appreciation for the taste.

"Jimmy, you have to thank Tony for suggesting this place. This has to be one of the best pizzas I ever had. "

"Yeah, I will. Your idea, Breena?"

"OH! It's perfect! Daddy wants to impress all of those important business friends of his so what if we play into the whole Miami thing. I'm thinking we go as cliché as possible. I saw these colors that some think represent Miami – they don't but it would be cool to do the tuxes &amp; dresses in them. Or at least say we are."

Breena reached into her purse to pull out two swatches as Jimmy reached for a third slice of pizza. The slice fell part way onto the plate &amp; part way onto the table cloth as he stared at the bright green swatch in her left hand, not willing to look at the color in her other hand.

"See, Jimmy? We'll make them think it's great because it's so bad!"


	2. No Coffee in the House

AN: Gibbs/Ryan but nothing more than the show already gave us.

While I'm not a fan of the character, I do like JLC &amp; I enjoyed the glimpses we got of the very obvious chemistry and real life affection JLC &amp; MH obviously share during her run on the show as Dr. Sam Ryan.

He was a legend throughout most of the alphabet agencies both for his tenacity, his loyalty and, above all else, for his coffee addiction. Knowing that, Samantha Ryan expected to find a coffee machine that ran constantly sitting in his kitchen the first time she entered Jethro's home. What she found instead was a small, old yet shiny percolator sitting on a burner on the immaculate stove. She nearly laughed out loud because it went against all the stories. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured it couldn't be that hard to figure out how to use it and went looking for coffee grounds. Upon realizing that there were any in the kitchen, she'd grabbed her coat and purse, intent on running to the small convenience store to buy some.

Just about to quietly open the front door, she froze as she heard a quiet clearing of the throat behind her.

"Going somewhere so quickly?"

Startled, she reacted more than she normally would have and grimaced over the ongoing tremor in her arms. Warmth and strength surrounded her and she leaned back, both grateful for the touch and annoyed at her need for it.

"So…where were you going, sneaking out like that?"

"Ahhh, you aren't the only one who has to have coffee as soon as possible in the morning. " She turned out of his hold a little. "You are out of the miracle that keeps us both human every day," she teased as she poked his chest.

"Not out. Don't make any here. Since you're ready, let's go and I'll take you to the best place in the city for not only honest coffee but great food as well."

Gibbs pushed past her and started out the door. "Last one in the truck has to pay, Doc!" He teased.

Ryan's eyes grew as she hurried out the door to catch up to him. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked over – the idea that Gibbs actually ate real food or the thought that he had a sense of humor too.

They talk he reveals diner they leave


	3. An Incredible Woman

'she is an incredible woman'

AN: The end scene of 'Missionary Position' sent tiva fans into a frenzy – particularly the line in Spanish spoken by Tony. Too bad they took the definition of the word at face value….

From –

Incredible =adjective

1\. So extraordinary as to seem impossible: incredible speed.

Tony knew that Ziva was surprised when he spoke to Monique in Spanish. He'd never let her know that he was multi-lingual as well. Never saw the need for her know even if he found it amusing that she hadn't discovered it on her own when she'd prepared the dossier on him for her half-brother. He'd also seen the smile on Ziva's face at his comment. Monique, however, had been more thoughtful as she eyed him and it was obvious to Tony that she had gotten the actual meaning of his remark. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and walked towards the plane, wondering if turning his back on two uber-trained killers was the smartest thing he'd ever done.

Monique stared at the NCIS agent's departing back. Perhaps that one was smarter than either she or her friend had thought. He certainly wasn't fooled by whatever Ziva had told him about their friendship and he definitely understood the importance of adjectives and their many meanings. Monique thought back to how Ziva had described Tony when they had been alone. She wondered how her normally astute friend could be so blind to only see the superficial persona that Tony seemed to present to the world. Ziva walked up next to Monique.

"You underestimate him. That is not like you."

"He is Tony. There has never been much…what is the word? …substance where he is concerned. He is easily swayed by a low-cut shirt and a short skirt."

"I would not be so sure, Ziva. There is more to him than he lets others see. You would to be careful around him as he understands far more than he lets others see."

Ziva stared at Monique for several minutes, wondering what she had seen or if she had just been fooled by whatever mask Tony had chosen to show her.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks! Anytime now – unless you want to get left behind!" Tony yelled from the small set of stairs by the plane.

Ziva smirked. Trust Tony to show his true self after all, she thought. "See, Amiga, it's always superficial and physical with DiNozzo."

Ziva gave her friend a tight, quick hug, silently wishing that she would change her mind and come with them but knowing she would not. Pressing a kiss to the sun and wind burned cheek, she whispered, "when you find your soul…"


End file.
